Dormancy Curse
The Immobilization Curse was a curse placed on Kristof Vasile by the witch Taniya in attempt to prevent him from harming any more innocent people than he'd already had. Background Once Irina's children had undergone evolution and became immortal, Taniya had heard about a great bloodthirsty savage who was massacring several villages. Knowing that she must do something, she lured Kristof back to his hometown and entrapped him in a salt circle. She then cast the curse on him that rendered him unconscious. Once the curse was in place, Taniya took his body and buried him deep within the Brăila Lake Nature Park. Taniya then placed several spells on his body which prevented it from being located by magical means. Soon thereafter, Taniya passed away, causing the anti-location spells to wear off. When Kristof's siblings caught wind of his disappearance, they sought out a witch for help and were able to track him to a forest in Brăila. After he would not wake, they fed from him in order to extract memories that might explain what happened. They then were able to put together that a witch named Taniya had cast a curse on Kristof which had placed him into state of unconsciousness. With this new information, Kristof's siblings set out to track Taniya down with hopes of either getting revenge, but soon after they traced her to a Ukrainian village, they learned that she'd already passed away. They then focused their energy on finding Taniya's spellbook as they realized it might be their only chance of reviving Kristof. Eventually, they learned that Taniya was buried with her spellbook and dug it up. Through this, they discovered how to break the curse. Breaking the Curse Because all spells -even curses- require a loophole, Taniya designed a ritual that, once performed, would break the curse. The ritual called for only two things: a witch to perform the spell and five Purebloods biologically descended from the Vasile family to sacrifice, the latter of which would be done in order of birth. It was later revealed that the Purebloods who were to be sacrificed possessed the ability to control over one of the five elements: Earth, Air, Fire, Water and Spirit. The reason for this is because invoking the five elements strengthens the power of a ritual, and with each sacrificial death, the power of each element is released from within them and then harnessed to help break the curse. Taniya's Insurance Policy Taniya cast a spell on the Vasile bloodline that allowed only five Purebloods to be born into the Vasile bloodline, making the odds of finding any let alone all five Descendants highly unlikely and thus making the chances of the curse being broken next to impossible. For further insurance, Taniya made sure magic could not identify them or distinguish them from regular Purebloods. Efforts toward Breaking the Curse Upon learning the ritual to break the curse, Kristof's family enlisted a wizard to create a spell that would allow for a way to locate any five of their Pureblood descendants to sacrifice, but this attempt failed due to Taniya's insurance. Instead, Kristof's siblings asked the wizard to create a spell that would create a physical distinction of Pureblood Vampires in general as a way of increasing the odds of finding descendants. They also asked that he create a spell which could determine a biological connection. After the hunt for their Pureblood descendants proved to be far more difficult than they had anticipated, Kristof's siblings, who had founded the Vampire Regiment many decades prior, created a discreet position within the system whose task would be to hunt, capture and deliver Purebloods to them which would speed up the process. When they determined no biological connection to a Pureblood, they would kill them so they couldn't be captured again and thus have to repeat the process. Many years later, they managed to collect five Purebloods from their bloodline and performed the ritual to no avail. They tried and failed to break the curse many times, unsure of why it wasn't working. A few years later, however, a breakthrough came during an effort to break the curse. After going through Taniya's spellbook again, Benjamin, Kristof's older brother, discovered a passage in the back of the book which was in code. After breaking the code, it revealed how she had prevented all but five Purebloods from being born into the Vasile bloodline in effort to decrease the chances of breaking the curse and that the only distinction between them and a regular Pureblood was that they had the ability to control one of the five elements. This made them check every Pureblood captured for elemental powers. By the early 2000's, they had successfully obtained possession of four of the five : Siobhan Gallagher, Henryk Walczak, Levi Fischl, and Isra Ahmad. As the Regiment obtained custody of each one, they didn't tell them why they were there but that they were "the kind of Pureblood that needed to be kept alive". But over the years, they managed to overhear that they were actually going to be sacrificed in order to break a curse once the last Descendant arrived. Reviving Kristof In Killer Instinct, upon the discovery and delivery of Marina Hillcrest (the last Descendant) to the Regiment, the search for the Descendants had come to an end and the ritual was performed, lifting the curse from Kristof. The five Descendants were sacrificed one by one in order of birth (Siobhan, Henryk, Levi, Isra, and Marina respectively). Prior to each death, Ryan recited the part of the spell that invoked the power of each of their elements. Once Marina was dead, Kristof was revived. Immediately after being revived, Kristof, who had not had a drop of blood in over 8,000 years, drank from each of the five Descendants, which caused the Insight Link to form between him and Marina. Because he believed her to be dead, he did not worry about the creation of an Insight Link. However, Marina was resurrected via the Restoration Spell, a fact unbeknownst to Kristof. Trivia *They took forever to break the curse even after learning about the pattern because they had to sacrifice all five of the Descendants at once. Category:Curses